


Was It Worth It?

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After Blake soothes Yang after a nightmare, Yang, anxious and hurting, poses a question;Was it worth it?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “Was it worth it?”

Blake wakes up in the dead of Atlas night, ears pinning back against her head as she sits up and looks around her for anything that might be out of place.

Weapons are lined up against the wall.

The door and window are both shut.

Ruby’s splayed out like a starfish, mouth open as soft, kittenish snores leave her.

Weiss is much more refined, hands neatly folded over her stomach as she breathes, slow and even.

And Yang-

A sound that sounds like a mixture of a whimper and harsh, panicked breathing meets Blake’s ears and she’s quick to swing her legs over her bunk and climb up to her partner’s, heart in her throat as she peers up at a panicking Yang. She’s sat curled up into a ball, hands over her ears and sharp, panicked breaths being pulled from her chest as tears stream down her face silently.

“Yang? Oh my God. Yang.” Blake breathes as she climbs up to her partner and cups her jaw. Yang flinches, her jaw clenching as she focuses on something that isn’t in their reality. “Hey, shhh. You’re okay. We’re safe.” Blake says softly, gut wrenching. She knew that Yang was having a panic attack. She knew that Yang was stuck in her own mind. And she knew that trying to draw her out could be risky but she couldn’t just leave her to suffer. Not this time. “Come back to me, Yang.” She rests her head against Yang’s and holds her face between her hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks tenderly as her partner’s body trembles. “Easy. That’s my girl. Deep breaths.” She croons as Yang starts to even out her breathes, her lilac eyes slowly drifting back into focus and blinking in surprise as they zeroed in on Blake.

“Bl-Blake?” Yang rasps, dropping her hands from her ears to grip at Blake’s arms, almost as though unsure that it was really Blake at all. “Is that- you’re here?”

“And I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.” Blake murmurs softly, her brows pinching in confusion as Yang continues to pat lightly at her arms and shoulders. “I’m right here. Here, see? I’m real.  _ This _ is real.” Blake says as she gently takes Yang’s left hand and guides her fingers to her pulse. She watches as Yang’s eyes widen, her throat bobbing in a hard swallow. Blake feels her chest twist painfully. She knows all too well how hard it could be to separate reality from a nightmare. So, she guides Yang’s hand to her chest and presses her palm against her heart. “See, sweetheart?  _ I’m _ real.”

Blake inhales sharply as Yang’s arms suddenly curl around her in a tight hug. She looks down in stunned silence at the top of Yang’s head as she burrows her face into Blake’s chest, silent sobs leaving her throat as her partner trembles against her. She curls her arms around Yang slowly, cupping the back of her head and slowly rocking them back and forth as she murmurs soft nothings into her ear, soothing her as best as she could until, somehow, she finds herself laying in her back with Yang curled up against her chest with her partner’s ear pressing firmly against her heart.

“Yang?” Blake calls softly, biting her lips when Yang’s arms tighten around her waist and she turns to bury her face into Blake’s shirt, as though hiding there will keep Blake from leaving. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. Okay?”

“Was it worth it? Leaving?”

Blake flinches, freezes, heart twisting painfully. Her hand stalls against where it had been rubbing Yang’s back and she tries to find her words but they fail her, leaving her stranded as Yang stiffens against her before leaning up to look at her, bottom lip caught between her teeth and eyes pained.

“Crap.” Yang mutters, closing her eyes tightly, her voice tense as Blake looks away, ears pinning back against her head. Blake feels shame and guilt bubble up from deep within her chest and bites back the tears that the feelings bring. “ _ Crap. _ I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- that wasn’t fair-“

“That’s… a loaded question.” Blake says in a shaky voice, instantly missing Yang’s warmth and weight as she rolls off of her and sits beside her. “Uh-“ She clears her throat and sits up, curling in on herself as Yang watches her. 

“You don’t have to.”

“In some ways… it was. I reunited with my parents that I thought hated me.” Blake says, casting Yang a small and shaky smile when she gives her a worried look. “I reconnected with my old friend. I convinced the faunus of Menagerie to fight for Haven and we showed up in time to stop the White Fang. A lot of good things came of me leaving… and I healed. It took some time, but I recovered.” Blake pauses, her throat growing tight as she closed her eyes and huffs a mirthless laugh, letting her head fall against the wall of Yang’s bunk with a dull thunk. “So yeah. I guess it was worth it… but just because it was worth it, it doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell to leave you. It doesn’t mean that I was happy. It worked out in the end… but don’t think for even a second that I didn’t miss you. That I didn’t regret leaving you the way I did.”

“Blake-“

“That was my lowest point. Being back home.” Blake hesitates, but when she hears Yang’s sharp inhale, she knows that Yang’s already guessed where her mental state had been during those months. “You were never far from my mind.”

“Same here. Those first few months were the worst.” Yang says thickly as she reaches out for Blake’s hand, threading their fingers together and butting her head against Blake's own gently. “I’m glad you had your family to help you.”

“Yeah.” Blake sniffs, gripping Yang’s hand tightly. “Yeah, they’re great.”

“Your dad looks like he could snap a boulder in half just by looking at it, though.”

Blake can’t help it. She giggles, muffling the sound as Yang gives her a small smile. “Dad’s a teddy bear. It’s my mum you need to watch out for.”

“Like mother, like daughter, then.” Yang chuckles tiredly, before giving Blake a soft look, an almost shy expression crossing her features that Blake’s unused to seeing on the usually confident girl. “Um… thank you. For telling me and for… for being there when I woke up.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Not to me.” Yang looks away, cheeks tinting pink as she fiddles with Blake’s fingers. “Never to me.”

“Um- we should probably get some more sleep.”

“Wait-“ Yang says, quick and nervous as she tightens her hold in Blake’s hand and Blake turns to her, brows pinched in concern. “Uh- could- I mean… would you mind… staying with me? Just for tonight!” Yang says quickly, voice pitching anxiously as she rubs the back of her neck with her hand. “I just… I need to know you’re here and okay.”

“Of course.”

Blake finds herself rewarded with a surprised and pleased smile and she soon lays down on her back. She expects Yang to lay down beside her, to keep a distance in between them but finds herself stifling a surprised gasp as Yang curls into her side and places her head over Blake’s chest, right above her heart. She hears Yang sigh softly, her heart melting as Yang snuggles closer to her. Hesitantly, she runs a hand through her partner’s hair and smiles when she lets out a content hum.

“Is this okay?”

“Perfect. This is perfect.”

Blake closed her eyes and lets the comforting presence of her partner lull her into a deep sleep, both women content to bask in the warmth of her partner.

And in the morning, when they woke up, shy smiles would be exchanged as their teammates quietly snicker among themselves. But neither one can bring themselves to care.

Not when that night would prove to be the best night’s sleep they had had in a very long time.


End file.
